


Young volcanoes

by whataboutmyfries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataboutmyfries/pseuds/whataboutmyfries
Summary: Marauders' Drummer!Remus falls in love with Singer!Sirius slow burn, angst, nicknames :))))
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

The crowd erupted in a roar of whoops and cheers as Sirius strummed the final chord of their song, raising his hands in the same smooth motion. 

Sirius grinned as he dipped his head down to the mic

“You guys were such a great audience! Thank you so much for coming out tonight! We love you and goodnight!”

The howl of the crowd was laced with a few shrieks as some teenage girls passed out at the sight of Sirius’ famous smile. The sound only made Sirius smile wider, fist-bumping James as he threw a guitar pick into the audience. 

The four of them walked off stage during the commotion that ensued, James’ face splitting into an enormous grin as he saw Lily waiting for him in the wings. As soon as they were out of sight, James ran to her, picking her up and kissing her as she laughed, throwing her arms around him.

Sirius just grinned, ruffling James’ hair as he walked off to his dressing room. As per tradition, Peter went off to get himself a coffee and doughnut, while Remus immediately changed, and got himself a cup of earl grey. 

When Remus was finally comfortable with his enormous hoodie and hot cup, he walked over to Sirius’ dressing room, knocking twice before he walked in at Sirius’ request.

Remus’ cup almost slipped out of his grasp, as he caught it just in time.

Sirius was leaning against his dresser naked from the waist up, his toned torso shiny with sweat, what with the forty-five minutes of jumping around and singing his heart out. Remus’ throat closed up at the sight as his eyes traced a leisurely path up Sirus’ torso before meeting his eyes and immediately looking away. 

Sirius just smirked, “Like what you see Loops?” 

“I-I, Shut up!” Remus stammered, hastily sipping from his tea. 

Sirius just smirked, “Relax moons, I was just kidding.”

Remus blushed a fiery red, sipping deeply from his cup to hide his face mumbling,” Yeah I know.”

Fuck, he was being so damn obvious, Sirius was going to notice. 

“So? How’re the tattoos coming along” he said, quickly changing the subject to safer grounds. 

Sirius had so many tattoos, and he had designed almost all of them himself, all except for the small pawprint he and James had on their wrists. The two of them had done those back in high school, stick and poke at midnight. 

“It’s pretty good, I think I might get it when we get home day after. Why? Wanna get one with me?”

Sirius had been begging Remus to get a tattoo with him for  _ years _ but Remus had always turned him down. It would’ve been too much, a constant reminder of what he couldn’t have.

“Keep dreaming pads, keep dreaming” 

Soon enough, Sirius was done changing and the two of them lounged on the couch, laughing and joking about nothing in particular. 

Sirius was in the middle of a joke when he jumped, his hand going to his pocket. “Mon Dieu, that scared the shit out of me. Sorry Re, I’ll just take this”

Remus just nodded, pulling his own phone out of his pocket, letting Sirius attend to his call. It took him five seconds to guess who Sirius was talking to as he snapped in rapid-fire French, ending the call in less than a minute.

“That bad huh?” The marauders were the only people who knew of Sirius’ family. Needless to say, the three had never told a soul, offering him comfort in whatever ways they could.

“Yeah,” Sirius sighed, flopping down next to Remus. He sighed, rubbing circles into Sirius’ back. 

“It’s gonna be okay pads, you’ll see. Reg will come around, and then maybe we can him to join the band too, ‘s gonna work out.” 

“Thanks, loops” Sirius smiled, throwing an arm around Remus’ waist, hugging him. Maybe if ṣhe had been paying attention, he would have noticed the slight hitch in Remus’s breath.

“I need popcorn and icecream stat!” James barged in an arm around Lily’s waist, the latter laughing at his antics. 

Remus and Sirius immediately jumped apart, whipping their heads to look at the interruption. Sirius grinned at James, a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Movie Night!!!” Sirius shouted, jumping up and grabbing his trademark leather jacket, tossing his keys in the air before catching them behind his back. 

“Your place?” Remus asked James, walking out to grab his own things after receiving a confirming nod from James. 

“Hey Re, wait up, I’ll come with you,” Sirius said, kissing Lily on the cheek, before running out the room behind Remus.

Remus walked into Peter’s room, telling him about the invite, only to find the room empty. 

“Wormy?” Remus gently pushed the door open further, and finding no sign of his friend, he walked over to the centre table. Remus picked up an envelope, addressed to ‘Moony’ 

Remus’ fingers shook as he read the scrawled note.

“ _ Hey, Remus, _

_ I’m sorry it had to happen this way, by the time you read this, you’ll probably already know. I have no other words, I’m so sorry. _

_ -Wormy” _

Know what? Know  _ what? _

The sound of running footsteps behind him pulled his attention away to the face of a smiling Sirius, plodding to a stop in the doorway. 

At the sight of Remus’ pale face, Sirius’ grin fell off his face. 

“Re, Rem, what is it?” 

Sirius’ voice snapped him into action. He switched on the TV and promptly the remote in shock 

_ “Marauders’ guitarist, James Potter accused of breaking up engagement between snakes keyboard player Severus Snape, by sleeping with fiancee, Lily Evans” _

Sirius’ jaw dropped in horror as he picked up the discarded remote and changed the channel. 

Big mistake

_ “Hit singer Sirius Black was reportedly raised in an abusive home, as told by fellow band member Peter Pettigrew.” _

_ “Marauders’ lead singer Sirius black has reportedly forced band member to leak sordid past to improve sales of newest album ‘Five’” _

_ “Singer Regulus black accuses brother of sabotaging music career.” _

Sirius’ knees gave out as he slumped to the floor, a hand over his mouth. Remus knelt down next to him as the lights flickered over them in the dark. The sound of James and Lily coming to find them were so so far away.

Like they were drowning.

And they didn’t know which way was up.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of the newscaster coming back on snapped Remus out of his daze 

“Infamous band Marauders to return back to the stage after a devastating blow to their career from rival band ‘snakes’”

Remus sighed, running a hand over his face as he flopped backwards into his bed. They didn’t need this. Not right now. 

It had been four years ago, but they all remembered it like it was yesterday. Sirius had taken it the worst, cutting himself off from everyone, staying in his apartment for months on end. 

It had absolutely shattered Remus, seeing him like that, broken and afraid. He’d called and texted to no avail. It was Lily who had finally convinced him to give Sirius some space. 

And when Sirius had finally come out of isolation, he had nearly kissed him right there. But the bleak, haunted look in Sirus’ eyes held him back. Instead, he merely opened his arms, letting Sirius decide if he wanted the contact.

Sirius had sighed, collapsing into Remus’ arms, swallowing a sob as Remus gathered him in his arms.

“I’m sorry Re, I’m so sorry,” Sirius had breathed, his hands white-knuckled in Remus’ jumper. 

It had taken him months after that to return to his normal self, and Remus had never forgiven Peter for that, not after seeing Sirius tear himself apart like that.

And now that they’d planned another show, right alongside the snakes’ tour…

The controversy was going to be enormous. 

Remus turned over in his bed, turning off the TV before curling up with his book, deciding to deal with it later. 

~ 

The next morning, Remus woke to twelve texts from James asking about various arrangements for their rehearsal that day. Including several apprehensive texts about Sirius’... situation.

Remus sighed, scrubbing at his face before getting ready for the day picking up some snacks as James requested before heading to their studio. 

“Loops! Hey!” James said, looking up from tuning his guitar, grinning at the bags of food in Remus’ hands. Remus though only had eyes for Sirius, who was leaning against a table, guitar in hand, his hair covering his face.

He looked like sex on legs as he looked up at Remus. 

The entire room went still, the tension becoming palpable as mercury eyes met hazel. Sirius’ mouth fell open when he saw who had walked in. 

James looked at Lily, the two of them walking out discreetly to give the boys their space. For a few minutes, the two of them could do nothing but stare, soaking in the other. 

Then Sirius let out a gasping breath, Running over and collapsing in Remus’ arms, his hands white-knuckled in Remus’ sweater as he held him tight, unwilling to believe this was real, that Remus was really here.

Remus swallowed a breath that wanted to be a sob, gathering Sirius closer to him.

“Moons, I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry.” 

Remus almost gave in to the tears at the crack in Sirius’ voice but fought back, pulling Sirius even closer as he whispered,

“It’s okay Pads, there’s nothing to forgive.” 

Remus pulled away, smiling up at Sirius, before pulling away, rubbing at the back of his neck awkwardly. “Let’s get Prongs and Lils back in here, shall we?”

Remus cursed himself for the way Sirius’ smile fell, just a little, before reminding himself that he would have kissed him senseless if he hadn’t pulled away. Now, the only thing he could do was pray that Pads hadn’t heard his heartbeat. 

Lily and James had been listening outside the door, it seemed, when the two of them walked in the second their names were mentioned. Remus laughed and Sirius just rolled his eyes affectionately, before going back to tuning his beloved guitar. 

Lily just gave Remus a sly grin before going back to her place on the couch.

“Okay, boys.” James rubbed his hands together “It took us all a while, but we’re back. We showed those bastards that we can recover from anything and everything and, well, let’s go out there and kick their asses, shall we?”

“James, it’s literally just practice.” 

Sirius and Lily laughed, James sticking his tongue out at Remus as they went back to their instruments.

“Well, a man’s got to practice his pep talks.”

They all chuckled at that, even as they put of their earphones, ready for their first serious practice

~

The boys played till their fingers were sore, determined to have a kickass show for their comeback. Sirius' voice sounded as gorgeous as ever, passionate and husky and so impossibly  _ hot,  _ that Remus almost lost it right there. 

Instead, Remus swallowed, focusing on his drums as Sirius sang his heart out, each word rife with emotion. 

When they finally wrapped up practice, it was dark outside, some of their team packing up their things to leave. Lily was sprawled on the couch, a book open on her chest as the slept. 

James smiled at the sight, leaning over to kiss her temple. 

“Well, I think Lily thinks we should stop now.”

The boys laughed, stretching out their aching limbs as they too picked up their things. 

“See you tomorrow then?” James whispered, picking up Lily and carrying her to their car.

“See you tomorrow prongs.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Sound check, check one, check two,”

James tapped the mic, nodding at the sound crew when the volume was exactly right. The concert was tonight and they were determined to make it a night to remember, an epic comeback that would be spoken about for years to come. 

They had worked hard over the last few months, practicing until their fingers had bled and sang until their voices got raspy. They had put in the blood, sweat and tears and they were not going to let this night get away from them. 

Remus went over his set for the tenth time that night, making sure his drums were in order and that he had his drumsticks ready to go. 

They had people who would do that for them, but it was part of Remus’ ritual to go over it himself. He grinned at James as he passed him in the hallway, walking to his dressing room.

Remus had been shocked beyond belief when he found out he had a makeup crew. He had always known that such things came with stardom, but it seemed strangely alien to him, having someone for  _ everything _ . 

Remus ran his fingers over the engraving on his drumsticks absentmindedly, walking around his room to look for his tape. 

That was one thing he had let himself have. Remus loved his drums, and his drumsticks had to be taped perfectly. He had gotten himself personalised tape for his drums and fingers. Maroon and gold, like their band logo. 

He sat down, the simple act of running his fingers along the two rolls, soothing his pre-show nerves. 

Remus finished his work, flexing his taped fingers to check the grip before walking over to the makeup crew, smiling and chatting as he sat down in a chair, getting ready for the show.

~

Remus wiped his hands on his pants, glancing at James and Sirius in the darkness of backstage, the two of them doing their crazy 2-minute handshake that was part of the routine before every show. 

The sight of the two of them immediately cheered Remus up, who grinned, shaking his head at them before doing a final check of his equipment. Remus never understood it, but even after years of performing, he was always nervous before a gig, no matter how small. 

The band that had come on before them finished their set, the lights going dim as they said their goodbyes. 

Remus let out a breath, the calm settling in as he looked out at the screaming crowd. 

“Hey, moons!”

Remus startled, whipping his head to find Sirius grinning in the dark. 

“ _ Jeez  _ Pads, you scared the shit out of me.”

Sirius laughed his grin a slash of white in the darkness. Remus let out a breath, letting a smile tug at his lips when suddenly, Sirius’s hand brushed his. 

Every sensation narrowed down to that point of contact as every muscle in Remus’ body went taut. Remus held his breath as Sirius’s fingers twined with his. 

“I know you get nervous, Re,” Sirius whispered, his breath hot on Remus’ ear, the feeling sending sparks of electricity chasing down Remus’ spine. 

But then Remus’ hand was cold as Sirius walked away, running his hand through his hair and shoving his guitar over to a side. 

Remus raised his hand to grab his sticks, the palm still warm from Sirius’ touch when he realised Sirius had slipped something into his hand. 

Remus couldn’t help the grin that split his face in two when he saw the chocolate Sirius had given him.

He looked over his shoulder to smile at Sirus who just winked, before dropping his head to check the tuning on his guitar. Remus popped the confectionary in his mouth, looking over his sticks one last time as the announcer called their name and they walked onstage.

~

Sirius had smiled so hard when he had seen Remus’ face after he slipped him the chocolate. He was gonna store that memory away in a box and look at it when he needed it; like a photograph. 

His smile refused to let up, even as he waved to the mass of people screaming at his feet, a few ‘I love you’s from a couple of girls making James chuckle behind him.

“How’re you doing today Gryffindor!” Sirius yelled, raising his arms above his head, the rush of being onstage already taking over. 

“I hear we’re gonna perform for you tonight, how’s that sound?” 

The crowd went absolutely wild and Sirius smiled, bending down to strum the opening chords to their song, Remus and James singing backup vocals.

_ “When Rome’s in ruin” _

Sirius’ voice filled the stadium, and Remus’ knees turned to jelly. He hadn’t heard that voice in  _ years _ , and it was still as gorgeous as ever, the sheer emotion and passion in the few bars had Remus’ heart beating faster. 

“ _ We are the lions free of the colosseums”  _

And those hands, oh my god those hands, long fingers running over strings like water, featherlight touches coaxing the most beautiful sounds out of the instrument.

“ _ In poison places, we are anti-venom.” _

Remus was so very glad he was the drummer, he could stare at the sheer unrelenting beauty that was Sirius for the whole show. He loved Sirius onstage, all adrenaline, energy and flirty grins and winks. 

Remus liked to imagine those grins and winks aimed at him, often when he was alone. And preferably in bed. 

Sirius never took prisoners when it came to performing, he left it all on stage and the fans loved him all the more for it.

James joined Sirius at the mic, the two of them grinning so damn hard, and knocking their heads together while they sang. 

Sirius grabbed the mic off the stand, tuning whipping his head around, winking flirtatiously at Remus before he walked to the very edge of the stage. 

Remus’ heart stopped in his chest at that, as his hands resumed their playing on auto-pilot mode. That...that was just Sirius being Sirius right? And— No.No. He loved being on the stage, and he wasn’t going to let his thought take over this feeling. 

Instead, Remus tossed one of his sticks in the air, catching it and resuming his set, much to the crowd’s delight. He smiles at them, blowing them a kiss, his heart warm and fuzzy at the thought of all those people cheering for him. 

~

“It was so great being back in Gryffindor everyone! Thank you and goodnight!” 

The three of them waved, the roar of the crowd reaching a crescendo as they waved at and high-fived the fans while they walked offstage. 

As always, James kissed Lily, who waited in the wings for them at every show. Remus smiled fondly, walking off to take a shower. 

~

Just as Sirius tugged on his shirt, Remus walked into the room, Sirius thanking his stars that he wasn’t shirtless when Re came in, He was positive that if Remus looked at him with that... _ emotion _ in his hazel eyes, he would combust. 

Instead, Remus walked in, giving Sirius a wonky smile as he looked around the room.

“Hey, Pads. Big show tonight, huh?”

Remus’ heart melted at the half-smile on Sirius’ lips, his hands running through midnight hair.

“Yeah...Yeah. It was a big night. I think we did real good though. Although I sorta don’t wanna do the backstage meetups today.”

Remus laughed. “Pads, you  _ never _ want to do the backstage meetups.”

Sirius cocked an eyebrow, a mischievous glint in his eye, “Well, we don’t want anyone injuring themselves fainting for me, now, do we? These guns are pretty tired from playing the guitar all day. “

Remus rolled his eyes fondly, grinning at Sirius— now flexing in the mirror. “Well, it looks like you’re ready anyway, so...shall we?” 

Sirius fluffed up his hair one last time, hooking elbows with Remus.

“Lets”


	4. Chapter 4

Backstage meetups were…..tense to say the least. Remus realised why Sirius had been so apprehensive about this particular one. It was their first show back after the ‘rivalry’ aired worldwide, and the reporters were like dogs on a scent, following Sirius around, hounding him for information. **  
**

“Mr.Black, what do you have to say about the heinous accusations your brother made?”

“Mr.Black, is it true your friend James Potter _raped_ Lily Evans to get her away from Severus Snape?”

“Mr. Black, why did you sabotage your own brother’s career? Is there a secret family vendetta the fans don’t know about?”

Remus’ blood boiled at the sharks surrounding them, poised to strike when Sirius crumbled. He led Sirius away to their own reporter, Marlene, who he knew wouldn’t be so...feral.

Remus’ plans were stopped in their tracks, though, when Sirius sucked in a sharp breath, turning around to face the press head on. Sirius flashed them a grin, one that had Remus relaxing when he saw the lethal edge to it. 

“I had a great show tonight, thank you so much for asking. As you mentioned, it has indeed been four years, but I’ve always been exceedingly gorgeous in front of crowds so it wasn’t too much of a problem. I hope that answers your questions.” 

Sirius turned on his heel, walking back to Remus. The wink from Sirius had Remus laughing, shaking his head as they walked over to Marlene. 

~

Sirius, Remus and James were completely drained after their interview, groaning at the ache in their muscles as they walked back to James’ dressing room.

“Fuck it, I’m staying here tonight. Moons, come pick me up tomorrow,” Sirius grumbled, the sound muffled by the pillow he was face down in, sprawled full length on the couch. 

They all laughed a little at that, too tired to do any more than a small chuckle. Remus yawned, rubbing at his eyes as he groped around his jeans for the car keys. 

“I think I’m gonna head home. I need sleep. See you guys tomorrow?” 

James nodded, helping Sirius of the couch, both their movements slow and lethargic. Lily took one look at them, all three of them almost asleep on their feet before linking elbows with James and Remus. 

“Come on you two, you’re staying at our place tonight. You’re in no state to drive, and our place is closest. You can borrow James’ clothes. Get in the car, I’ll drive.”

Both James and Sirius protested weakly, immediately shutting their mouths at the glare Lily gave them, plodding to car yawning and bumping into each other as they went. 

Lily smiled at her boys, Revving up the engine and driving into the night. 

By the time they pulled up in Lily and James’ parking lot, the three boys were fast asleep. James had his head resting on the window, one hand upturned from when he was holding Lily’s. She smiled at his sleeping frame, leaning around her seat to look at Remus and Sirius in the back. 

Lily just _had_ to take a picture of the scene that met her in the back. Sirius and Remus had cuddled up in their sleep, Sirius head resting on Remus shoulder, an arm on his bicep. Remus had his head resting atop Sirius’ his long fingers curled around Sirius’ knee. 

Lily sighed at the thought of waking them up. She made the obvious choice, waking up James first, the two of them then waking up Sirius and Remus, who were too sleepy to notice their intertwined limbs, their minds set on the comfortable beds they knew were waiting for them. 

Remus didn’t know how he was still standing by the time they made it into the house, his feet dragging when he made his way to the bathroom to change. 

When he returned to the guest room, Lily was biting her lip, her eyes flicking between the bed and Sirius. She looked at James who cleared his throat.

“Erm….Moony? We appear to have a bit of a situation. 

Remus raised an eyebrow, watching James gesture to the bed. “Well, um, there’s just one bed. The other one broke when we were moving it into the guest room, and we ordered another one, but it’s not here yet, and the mattresses are with my parents cause they went camping with the longbottoms and—”

Remus huffed in annoyance, too tired to argue, collapsing on the couch. 

James laughed. “Well, guess that’s settled then.”

Things went quicker after that, the house turning dark as everyone slipped into their beds for a restful night's sleep. 

Sirius had groaned aloud when his back hit the cold sheets, Remus questioning his entire existence at the sound. He turned over, burying his face into the pillow, slipping away into a dreamless sleep. 

~

“...e, Re. Re, you up?” Remus turned over with a groan, rubbing the sleep out of his tired eyes.

“What is it, Sirius? It’s late. Or early. The point is, we should be in bed right now.”

That was when he noticed the silver tracks running down Sirius’ cheeks. 

“Pads, hey, what's up?”

Sirius just shook his head, wiping the tears away. 

“Can you...um..” Sirius' voice cracked and he cleared his throat, pulling the blanket tighter around his body. “Can you just, come sleep on the bed with me?” 

Remus’ heart shattered as he gathered Sirius up in his arms,pulling him in close to his chest. Sirius hands clutched desperately at Remus’ T-shirt, reminding him of a painfully familiar memory. 

“Hush pads, I’ve got you.” 

Remus tugged at Sirius’ hand, pulling him towards the bed. Sirius’ grip on Remus’ fingers was tight, as though making sure he wouldn’t fade into thin air. 

Remus slipped into the bed, holding up the comforter for Sirius to get in. Sirius made another attempt at a smile, the action translating into more of a grimace as he slid into the warmth of the fabric. 

Sirius tried, he really did, but the tears just refused to stop. Remus noticed the pearly drops flowing down his cheeks and tugged him to his chest. The dam that Sirius had been trying so hard to hold, shattered, a small sob fighting its way out of his throat as his hands scrambled for purchase in Remus’ sweater, the taller boy simply wrapping his arms tighter around him.

“Hush Pads, I’ve got you. I’m here now.” Remus ran his fingers through the nest of onyx curls on Sirius’ head. 

Remus knew enough not to ask. He knew that the best thing he could do for Sirius was be there for him, in this moment, letting the tide of Sirius’ tears break on his shore. So he held on, tracing his fingers down Sirius’ spine, whispering to him in the dark. 

And though Remus was bone tired, he refused to let his eyes close until Sirius’ breath evened out, the white-knuckled fists releasing his sweater as he fell asleep.

His hair was a splash of onyx against the ivory pillow and the moonlight painted Sirius in an ethereal light. Remus looked over Sirius’ sleeping face, his breath hitching ever so slightly. He was so fucked.

He knew he should’ve just walked away, should’ve come up with an excuse, but he physically couldn’t handle leaving Sirius like that, heartbroken and alone. So here he was, in a blanket with the boy he had been pining after for years, the boy in question asleep in his arms.

Yep, Remus Lupin was so, royally _fucked_. 

**_~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N hey guys! so this chapter is short and also rlly icky cause well...writers block is a bitch :( i rlly wanted to get something out though, but i will be coming back and editing most of these chapters when I get the time :))


End file.
